One more day with you
by Music of the wind
Summary: What would you do if you had three days with someone you loved? That is the question Caroline, Ally and Aiden must ask themselves when Tyler is sent back for three days with no memory of what happened on 9/11/01.
1. one more day with you

_**One more day with you**_

_Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me. It could be for anything. I didn't ask for money or a mansion in Malibu. I simply wished for one more day with you. One more day, one more time, one more sun set maybe I'd be satisfied. Then again I know what it would do. It would leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

Ally sat in her rocking chair in the apartment she shared with Aiden holding her son in her arms. Caroline was on the floor in front of her drawing a picture of the two of them. It had been one year since the accident. Six months earlier she had given birth to her son who she called Tyler Jr.

It was quiet for a long time before Caroline broke the silence, "Ally can we go to the park? I want to write to Tyler."

Ally nodded sadly and wrapped the twelve year old girl in a hug. She answered in a soft voice, "We can go see him. I just have to get Tyler Jr. changed and then we can stay as long as you like. Go grab your coat and let Aiden know we are going. He might want to come with us this time."

Caroline nodded and ran down the stairs two at a time. Once the young girl was out of sight Ally stood up and held her son to her chest, "You ready for a change? We are going to go see your daddy. You look so much like him."

Meanwhile Caroline was downstairs talking to Aiden. Aiden turned the TV off and snapped in a voice sounding harsher then he had meant it to, "Caroline no! I've told you a hundred times in the past year every time you and Ally go to see him…"

Caroline stared at Aiden with tears silently running down her face, "Don't you miss him at all?"

Aiden sighed, "Caroline, he was my best friend. I miss him very much. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Can I have a hug?"

Caroline dried her eyes with a tissue and hugged Aiden gently, "It's alright. Ally and I should get going. I think she is taking Tyler Jr. with her this time."

Aiden got up off the couch, "I'll watch him. You and Ally need this time to talk to Tyler not worrying about what Tyler Jr. maybe getting into. Go get your coat it's really cold outside today. I'll let Ally know I'm coming with her."

When they reached the park Caroline climbed up on the Alice and wonderland statue. Tears landed on her dress but she didn't care. Ally went over and sat beside the young girl, "Caroline? Are you ok?"

The girl sniffed, "Fine just really wish he was still here. I wish I knew he could hear me."

Ally kissed the young girl's temple, "Take this penny and make a wish. It will make you feel better."

Caroline climbed off the statue and went to stand in front of the wishing well. In a soft voice she said, "I wish my brother was still alive. I wish I could feel him hug me one more time."

Just after sunset Aiden said, "Caroline I think we should be getting you home. Tyler Jr. fell asleep in the baby swing and we don't want to keep him up too late or he will be crabby. I promise once he's a little older and sleeps through the night you can spend the night again. Ok?"

Caroline nodded and got off the statue. Tears were burning in her eyes but she refused to let them out. Quietly she murmured, "I love you Tyler. I'll see you tomorrow."

When they reached Caroline's house Ally opened the door for her and said, "Tomorrow we can stay longer with your brother. Get some sleep ok."

Once they reached the apartment Ally asked, "Aiden can you put Tyler Jr. to bed for me? I'm really not feeling well. I think I'm just going to get some rest."

Aiden nodded and unbuckled the sleeping baby from his car seat. Ally smiled and made her way over to the bed she slept in. She was shocked when she saw the face she never expected to see again. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she gasped, "Tyler?"

The young man in the bed blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Ally I know you aren't here for me. It's great that you came anyway. Caroline is really upset about what those girls did to her hair. I haven't ever seen her like this. I'm sorry about the bet. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I hope you can forgive me. Even if you can't I still love you."

Ally broke down crying and flung herself into his arms, "I forgive you. Tyler I love you so much. That bet didn't mean anything. All that matters is that you and I are together now. God don't let go of me."

Tyler blinked his eyes, "Ally what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Hey don't cry. It's ok. I've got you. I've got you."

Ally sniffled, "I'm fine. I just really missed you. I don't ever want to fight again. Life is way too short for that."

Tyler kissed her damp cheeks, "I didn't like fighting with you either. I felt so lost without you. I love you so much. Now try to sleep."

Ally nodded, "You probably want the bed to yourself. I'll just go sleep on the couch."

Tyler shook his head, "I want you up here with me. Lay down Ally. Goodnight. I love you."

In the middle of the night Ally saw her mother standing in front of her bed. She spoke in a soft voice, "Ally honey. I'm so proud of the way you are growing up I decided to send this young man back to you. However there is a catch."

Ally sat bolt upright in the bed with out waking Tyler, "What catch? He's not going to suffer is he? If he is mom then just take it back!"

Ally's mom sighed and put a hand on her daughter gently, "No sweetheart. He's exactly in perfect health. However when September eleventh comes around he will still meet his fate. You have three days with him no more, no less. I love you sweetheart. I have to go now."

_First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl. I'd unplug the telephone and keep the TV off. I'd hold you every second. Say a million I love you. That's what I'd do with one more day with you._

After Caroline got out of school that morning Aiden brought her over to the house. Ally still had not told either of them that Tyler was back. She wasn't sure how Caroline would take it. Quickly she called Aiden into the bedroom. Aiden came running, "Ally is everything ok? I swear I checked the baby monitor. I had one next to me the whole time."

Ally forced herself to keep from laughing, "Aiden everything is fine. There is just something I want to tell you, well more like someone… Caroline can't know yet."

Aiden frowned, "Why do I smell beer and cigarettes?"

Ally laughed, "Aiden this might sound crazy but… my mom brought Tyler back to life for three days. He doesn't remember the attack or anything. He thinks it's exactly what the calendar says three days before the planes hit the towers. When those three days are up he will still meet his fate."

Aiden pulled Ally into a hug, "You are sure he's here? You are sure that my best friend is alive? Oh my God I need to see him!"

Ally smiled, "He's here Aiden. I think he's still asleep though. I didn't want to wake him."

Aiden went over to the bed, "Tyler if you don't wake up I'm telling Caroline about toothbrush girl!"

Tyler rolled over and yawned, "Aiden shut up! You'll wake Caroline she's upset enough as it is. It took forever to get her to sleep last night. Where is she?"

Aiden didn't speak he just pulled his friend into a one armed hug, "Caroline is at home Tyler. Did you want to go out for lunch just me and you? Maybe go for a few drinks?"

Tyler shook his head, "Every time you say a few drinks you come home drunk. Would you mind if Caroline spent the night to night? I think it will make her feel better to be around me. If you mind then I'll just sleep at home tonight."

Aiden sighed, "Of course we don't mind man. I will go pick her up though. You look like you could use more sleep."

After Aiden left the room Caroline came walking down the hallway carrying Tyler Jr. her breath hitched in her throat when she saw her brother's face. She handed Tyler Jr. to Ally and ran over to the bed. She flung herself into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again. I missed you so much. Tyler I love you."

Tyler kissed his little sister's temple, "I'm here Maestro. I love you to. Now I talked to mom and Less and you are spending the night here with me, Ally and Aiden. You go back to school in three days. Now what would you say to going to a movie?"

Caroline nodded but didn't release her grip on her older brother. Tyler ruffled his sister's hair, "Maestro you really need to let go. I'll be back downstairs in just a minute."

After Tyler and Caroline got back from the movies Ally was in her room putting Tyler Jr. to bed when she heard Tyler knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled at him, "Hey."

Tyler smiled back, "Hey yourself. Listen do you or Aiden have any idea what is wrong with Caroline? I mean I know she's shaken up about her hair but this is something else. It's almost like she's scared I'm going to disappear. Ally I don't mean to sound forward but what's with the kid?"

Ally looked away from Tyler. She couldn't look into his eyes when she said, "Tyler this is your son."

Tyler blinked, "Ally you are joking right? We can't have a son. You and I just got back together last night. Unless you adopted and didn't tell me there is no way you could have a kid right now. Don't cry Ally. Please look at me."

Ally brushed a tear off her cheek and whispered, "His name is Tyler Jr. He was born six months after you died in the attacks. I don't know how but something… something brought you back to me… to all of us. What sucks is I can't even be truly happy about it because it's only for three days."

Tyler's mouth fell open and tears ran down his cheeks, "My baby… can I hold him?"

Ally nodded and handed Tyler his son. Then she kissed his hair and wrapped her arms around both of them. She felt Tyler's tears soaking her shirt but she didn't care, "Hey its ok. I'm here. Shh…"

_One more day, one more time, one more sun set maybe I'd be satisfied. Then again I know what it would do. It would leave me wishing still for one more day with you._

Tyler got up the next morning and went into his sister's room. Gently he shook her shoulder, "Maestro. Can I talk to you a second?"

Caroline sat up, "What is it Tyler?"

Tyler smiled, "I know why you are scared. Caroline I'm here now and I love you. We are going to make the best of the time we have together. Would you like me to sleep in here tonight?"

Caroline nodded and wrapped her arms around her brother, "What do you mean time? You are back. I don't understand."

Tyler sighed, "Maestro I wish it were that simple. I only have three days. I'm so sorry."

Caroline buried her face in her brother's shirt and cried, "This isn't fair! Please don't go."

Tyler kissed her hair, "Caroline I'm so sorry. I will always be with you forever. I love you. Remember what I said our fingerprints don't fade from the lives we touch. Now try and go back to sleep."

Caroline murmured in a voice thick with sleep, "I will do whatever it takes to keep you here."


	2. remember me this way

_**Remember me this way**_

_Every now and then we find a special friend, who never lets us down. Who understands it all and reaches out each time we fall. You're the best friend that I found. I know you can't stay. Part of you will never ever go away. Your heart will stay._

When Tyler was sure Caroline was asleep again he pulled her head into his lap and stroked her hair. Looking up at the ceiling he whispered, "Maestro I love you so much. The times we have shared will never fade from your mind. Caroline you are going to grow up to be a fine young woman; hell you already are. I'm so proud of you. I know you are scared of what is going to happen in three days but I need you to remember that I will be ok."

At the sound of her older brother's voice Caroline snuggled into his side. He rubbed her back and kissed her hair. After a while Ally came into the room holding Tyler Jr. who was crying loudly. Tyler stood up and went over to his girlfriend, "Ally did you sleep at all last night? Here let me take him. You go sit down in that chair and rest a minute."

Ally sighed, "I'm fine Tyler. Just leave me alone!"

Tyler Jr. cried even harder because he was afraid. Tyler took his son from his frustrated girlfriend and crooned softly, "Hey little guy. What's with all these tears? You are making things difficult for your momma. You're alright tiger. Daddy's here. There now all smiles."

Once Tyler Jr. had quieted down he turned to Ally, "Are you sure you are ok?"

Ally quickly brushed a tear off her cheek and left the room without a word. Caroline woke up a few minutes later. She hugged Tyler hard, "You are really here! I thought it was all a dream. I love you so much."

Tyler heard the sob in his sister's voice and sighed, "Come here maestro."

Caroline sniffled, "Please don't go to dad's office on the eleventh. I can't take loosing you again please. Tyler please…"

Tyler pulled his sister into his arms, "Caroline, maestro look at me. I'm here and I love you and I will always be with you. How about you and I spend the whole day together? I cleared the whole day just for me and you."

Caroline hugged her brother fiercely and nodded, "I would like that. Do we have to get out of bed just yet? I want to feel you hug me just for a bit longer."

Tyler smiled, "I love you Caroline. You are my best friend."

After a while Caroline and Tyler got up and went downstairs for breakfast. Aiden saw them and pulled Tyler aside, "Man something is really bothering your girlfriend. She's been crying in her room for the past five minutes; not just a little upset crying I'm talking straight from the gut sobbing. Tyler sighed and put his head in hands, "What am I going to do? I promised Caroline we would go to the Met today. Now Ally is upset. I have three days to spend the ones I love most in this world. I don't know if I should see dad and mom. I need help Aiden no stupid comments; I'm begging you be serious for once."

Aiden put his arm around his friend, "First do you want me to be honest?"

Tyler took a deep breath, "Yes I want you to be honest Aiden. What would you do in my place?"

Aiden smiled sadly, "You might think I'm crazy but I would go see my parents; your dad was really torn up after you died, that's to say nothing about your mom. As for if you should go comfort Ally or spend the day with your Caroline; if I was in your place I would comfort my girlfriend first then spend the rest of the day with my sister."

Tyler nodded and went into Ally's room. He heard her sniffle come in when he knocked on the door. He sat on the bed beside her and rubbed her back. He didn't say anything he just allowed her to sob into his shirt. After a long time she lifted her head and sniffed, "I never thought I'd meet a guy like you. I love you. Tyler I don't want to say goodbye. I love you too much."

_I'll make a wish for you and hope that it comes true. That life would just be kind to such a gentle mind. If you loose your way think back on yesterday. Remember me this way. I don't need eyes to see the love you bring to me. No matter where I go I know you will be there. Forevermore a part of me and everywhere. I'll always care._

Tyler kissed his girlfriend's tear stained cheeks, "Ally my brother used to say that our fingerprints never fade from the lives we touch. I will always be with you. Help our son remember me, he is a gift Ally he is a piece of me you get to keep. Long after these three days are up every time he smiles, every time he laughs you can look and see me. I love you and Tyler Jr. so much. Now no more tears. I don't think our son likes it when his mommy is upset."

Ally pulled out of Tyler's arms and pulled her son into her lap. A small smile lit up her face, "He does look like you. I love you Tyler."

After breakfast Tyler and Caroline went to the Met art museum. Caroline took her brother by the hand, "I have something to show you. You have to close your eyes though."

Tyler nodded and closed his eyes. When Caroline reached the small area of the museum she said, "Alright now you can open them."

Tyler opened his eyes and saw his sister's drawings framed on the wall. He gave her a hug, "I'm very proud of you maestro. Did you set this up as a memorial for me and Michael?"

Caroline nodded, "This drawing is my favorite."

Tyler felt tears prick his eyes as he looked at the drawing. It was the drawing of him that Caroline had done for the art show. He smiled at his sister, "I think that is one of my favorites to. What do you say to grabbing some lunch?"

Caroline nodded, "I'm starving."

After lunch The two of them were sitting on a river bank staring at the clouds. Tyler hugged his little sister, "You have been really quiet today. You ok?"

Caroline sighed, "I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Could I do another drawing of you one more time?"

Tyler smiled but he was worried. Drawing was his sister's way of coping with her feelings. He stretched out on the grass in a comfortable position, "Sure maestro. Are you going to place this at the Met to?"

Caroline looked up from her drawing, "No this is just so I don't ever forget you. I want to remember you just like this. This way if I ever feel sad I can look at this drawing and remember how much fun we had today. I love you Tyler."

Tyler sat up, "Caroline when you were a baby I used to protect you all the time. I don't know if you remember but sometimes I tried a little too hard. You know I don't blame you right? I'm glad dad took you to school."

Caroline let a single tear roll off her cheek, "How could you not blame me? I blame myself sometimes. I'm so sorry Tyler."

Tyler ran a hand through his hair and motioned for Caroline to sit on his lap. She put down her drawing and rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Maestro that wasn't your fault. It was those men that flew those planes into the towers faults. You didn't know that was going to happen. Nobody knew that. Don't ever blame yourself. I love you Caroline. You've got such a good heart, I wish that the world would be kind enough not to break it. If you ever feel alone I want you to remember that I'm here watching over you even if you can't see me. You might want to finish your drawing before it gets too dark to see."

After Caroline finished her drawing the two of them went home. When they entered the apartment Aiden asked, "Tyler did you go see your parents?"

Tyler shook his head, "I will go see them soon as Caroline and Tyler Jr. are asleep. Caroline and I had a long talk today. I think its best if I'm here to say goodnight; and with my son well I don't have that much time with him."

Aiden put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Man I can't imagine or even begin to figure what you are going through. I'm here if you need me."

Later when Caroline was getting ready for bed Tyler sat on the end of her bed, "would you like me to read some more of that book to you?"

Caroline smiled and tiredly said, "Can you just sit with me for a while?"

Tyler nodded, "Night maestro."

Once Caroline was asleep he got cab fair and took a cab to his mother's house. His mom answered the door. Her breath caught in her throat. Tyler didn't say anything he just hugged her tightly. Once his mom could speak she stammered, "How can this be?"

Tyler sighed, "That's just it mom, I don't know. I just know I'm here for two more days. I love you so much."

Tyler's mom blinked back tears, "I'm just glad I get to hold you in my arms. Your dad and I missed you so much Tyler. I love you to. Did you want to come in?"

Tyler nodded, "Mom I can't stay long but would you, dad and Caroline like to have lunch with me, Ally, and my son?"

Tyler's mom's mouth fell open, "I have a grandson? Why would Ally keep something like that from me? Yes I would love to have lunch with you; your dad is going to have a tough time with this. At least this gives you two a chance to work things out. Try not to have him need to bail you out of jail ok."

Tyler laughed sadly, "I know I wasn't the best son in the world. I just wanted to know dad loved me. Right before I died; mom I saw that he did. I saw the pictures. I saw the pictures of all of us as a family."

Tyler's mom pulled her son into a hug, "Tyler your father always loved you. You guys are more alike then you cared to recognize. You, Michael, and Caroline were his whole world. He tells you and Michael that every time we go to visit your graves. He spends a lot more time with your sister now. He tells me he wants to let her know she is loved."

Tyler didn't say anything for a long time. His mom brought out photo albums, "Tyler this is my favorite picture of you and your dad; I had just brought you home from the hospital. He was so excited."

Tyler felt his eyes fill with tears when he saw the photo. In the photo his dad was rocking him while feeding him a bottle. Michael was sitting on the floor staring at his brother with a big smile on his face.

His mom saw the tears and put her arm around him, "Tyler are you ok?"

Tyler blinked his brown eyes, "Mom I'm scared. I mean I came back not knowing what happened to me. Then I find out I have a son; Caroline blames herself for my death."

Him mom ran a hand through her son's hair, "Baby its going to be ok. You were sent back for a reason. I want you to sleep on it ok. I love you."

When Tyler came home went into his room. Ally was sitting in a rocking chair holding their son. He went over to her, "Ally its late, why aren't you asleep?"

Ally shook her head, "Tyler Jr. won't go to sleep. I will go grab another bottle. Can you hold him for a minute?"

Tyler nodded and took his son in his arms. He is kissed his son's head, "Hey little buddy. Daddy's here. I love you so much. Even if I'm not there I still love you. You, your momma and your aunt mean everything to me. If Uncle Aiden tries to do something crazy stop him ok. Its up to you to protect your momma now. Daddy can't do it much longer."

By the time Ally had the formula Tyler and Tyler Jr. were asleep. Quietly she placed her son in his crib and then had Aiden help carry Tyler to the bed. Once he was in bed she lied down and snuggled into his side listening to him breathe. She kissed his lips, "I love you Tyler."

_I'll be right by your shoulder watching you. I'll be right by your side in all you do. I won't ever leave as long as you believe. If you loose your way look back on yesterday remember me this way._

The next morning Tyler woke up Ally, "I know its early but today I'm going to see dad. He has a right to know I'm here. I need to make things ok with him. The last time I saw him he bailed me out of jail. That wasn't a fair memory to leave him with."

Ally smiled, "Tyler did you want company?"

Tyler looked at his girlfriend, "Yes. You, Caroline, me, our son, and my mom are having breakfast with my dad."

Once everyone was ready to go they took a cab. Tyler was shocked when he saw his dad and mom sitting at the table already. He helped Ally with the highchair and then the rest of them sat down.

Tyler's dad went to give Caroline a hug but stopped when he looked at his son. He wrapped his arms around Tyler, "How, What, When, Oh my God Tyler!"

Tyler tried not to laugh, "Yeah dad its me."

Tyler's mom asked, "Ally how old is Tyler Jr.?"

Ally looked lovingly at her son, "He will be seven months in just two days time. I'm sorry I kept him a secret for a long time. It was just he was a part of Tyler I got to keep; I guess I wanted to keep him for myself. Would you like to hold him?"

Tyler's mom nodded with tears in her eyes, "Course I do."

Ally gently handed the baby to her boyfriend's mother, "Hey little guy this is your grandma."

Tyler Jr. Touched the cross necklace his grandmother was wearing and gurgled happily. Tyler's mom smiled at him, "Do you like this? It was your daddy's when you are old enough grandma will let you wear this. Even if you can't see your daddy remember he loves you very much."

Across the table Caroline could tell her brother and her dad were struggling to tell each other how they felt. She squeezed Tyler's hand and mumbled, "Pictures"

Tyler mouthed a thank you and said, "Dad that day I was in your office; the day I died I found something. I found out that what I said to you the day of Caroline's art show was uncalled for. I found something on your computer that said you do care about Caroline. It showed that you still care about Michael. I saw the pictures on the desktop at your office. When you came in to have the meeting I was going to apologize for the behavior then but…"

Tyler's dad's mouth hung open. He didn't know what to do or think. He stood up, "I need to go to the office."

Tyler's mom started to ask for the check but Caroline got out of her chair and snapped, "Dad you office work can wait! Tyler is only here for three days! Can you just be nice for once! I'm sick and tired of always being in between the two of you. So just stop it! Just stop it!"

Tyler's dad looked into his daughter's sad eyes and sat back down. He put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Caroline. Tyler and I need to stop putting you between us. Your brother and I are both adults; we should be able to talk civilly. Now Tyler what were you saying?"

Tyler swallowed, "I was saying I was wrong. I was saying that seeing those pictures made me realize you loved all of us."

Tyler's dad wiped a tear from his cheek, "Tyler you opened my eyes. I didn't realize that I had turned so cold. After your brother… after Michael passed away I couldn't face that. I through myself into work hoping that if I just kept working I wouldn't have to face the fact he was gone. In the process though I forgot that you were the one who found him. I forgot about Caroline. You made me remember. I forgave you for what happened the day I bailed you out of jail for what you did to the school. Its because of our fight I made time to spend with Caroline."

Tyler ran a hand through his hair, "Dad thanks for… making the time."

Tyler's dad smiled, "I didn't think I'd ever get that second chance; to tell you this. Tyler I love you."

Caroline stood up and quietly asked her mom if she could stretch her legs. Tyler knew something was bothering his sister but he knew she would talk to him when he was ready. After everyone finished eating Tyler's mom got the check and they left the restaurant.

When Tyler, Caroline, Ally, and Tyler Jr. got back to the apartment Caroline went into the spare bedroom to draw. Tyler sat on the couch with his son in his lap. Tyler Jr. snuggled into his chest and closed his eyes. Ally sat down next to him, "Tyler could you feed him please when he wakes up. I need to do a load of wash."

Tyler nodded, "I can feed him. Then should I put him down for a nap?"

Later that night Caroline still hadn't come out of her room. Ally brought her a slice of pizza but she just said she wasn't hungry. Around midnight Aiden woke up to the sound of Caroline screaming. He got up and went into the spare bedroom. Caroline was having a nightmare and was sprawled across the bed kicking and crying in her sleep.

He touched her shoulder, "Caroline wake up."

Caroline screamed louder more tears rolling down her cheeks. Aiden finally realized she was yelling Tyler's name. He smoothed the hair back from her face and pulled her head into his lap. In the past year Caroline had become a sister to him. Tyler heard his sister crying and came into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Caroline it was only a bad dream. I'm here. I'm here…."

Caroline woke with a start. Aiden kept running a hand through her hair, "Hey, hey you are ok. You're brother and I got you."

Caroline's eyes darted around for her brother and when she found him she through her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Tyler hugged his sister and kissed her hair, "Caroline what's the matter? You haven't had nightmares like this since Michael… Caroline look at me."

Caroline sniffled, "I'm sorry Tyler."

Tyler kissed his sister's hair, "Maestro what's wrong?"

Caroline looked at the quilt on the bed, "Its my fault you were in the towers. If I hadn't made such a big deal over my hair; dad wouldn't have asked you to meet with the lawyers."

Tyler sighed and rubbed Caroline's back, "That wasn't your fault. I had to meet with the lawyers because I was arrested. I just didn't tell you before. Now you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

Caroline held back a sob, "You were in the towers and you tried to get out but you couldn't. Please don't go to dad's office tomorrow."

Tyler sighed, "Maestro I have to go tomorrow. We still have all day today to hang out together. How about I promise to wake you up before I leave that morning? That way you can give me a hug and say goodbye?"

Caroline sniffed but nodded her head anyway, "Tyler can you read to me? I promise I'll go back to sleep."

Tyler nodded and pulled the book off Caroline's bookshelf. Once he finished reading her the last story in the book Aiden pulled him aside, "Tyler you lied to her! She has been having nightmares about the night you died for a year now. That's how I knew what was wrong. This is going to be hard enough on her without her finding out you lied; I'm not going to tell her but you should."

Tyler went into his room and shook Ally's shoulder, "Caroline had another nightmare. Listen the day after tomorrow I want to make sure I say goodbye to her. Don't let me forget to wake her up. Then we can go to the diner or something before I go meet dad."

Ally nodded sleepily, "Its late Tyler. Get some sleep."

Tyler tried to get comfortable but he just could not sleep. He picked his sleeping son up and rocked him in his arms, "Daddy is always going to be right here. I love you so much. You are going to grow up to be a strong young man. Always remember daddy loves you very much."


	3. All that I'm asking for

_**All that I'm asking for**_

_Gravity pulls and we fall from the clouds. We proved to each other that we are both human now. The time that we've spent trying to make sense of it all. All that I'm asking for is that you need nothing more. Nothing comes in between our love. Its fragile see. You are all that I'm asking for._

The evening of September tenth was very tense for every one. Tyler tried to spend time with Caroline but she had the door to her room locked. After the third time he went to the spare bedroom he flopped into a chair and sighed, "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Ally set a hand lovingly on his arm and he leaned into the comfort. Aiden spoke up, "Tyler I will try and talk to her. You just spend time with Ally and Tyler Jr."

Tyler didn't speak he only nodded and held his son close to him. Ally saw the worry in his eyes and whispered, "Caroline will be alright. She knows how much you love her."

Meanwhile Aiden was knocking on Caroline's door. He had two slices of leftover pizza in his hand. Caroline had not eaten anything all day. He was about to just set the pizza outside the door when he heard the lock click and Caroline spoke in a monotone voice, "Come in."

Aiden went into the spare bedroom and sat on Caroline's bed, "Hey. How are you holding up?"

Caroline didn't answer she just picked up her pencil and stared only at the blank canvas. She seemed to seeing only what she saw inside her head; Aiden was used to this Caroline spaced out all the time when she was drawing. The look in her eyes though frightened him.

For a long time Aiden sat on the bed watching Caroline draw. Then he realized she was drawing. Caroline was drawing the towers and Tyler was inside. He placed his hands on Caroline's shoulders, "Caroline? Caroline."

Caroline turned and faced Aiden startled. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw her drawing, "Why would I draw Tyler like this?"

Aiden sighed, "Caroline come here."

Caroline climbed up on the bed close to Aiden, "I feel like I'm living in a nightmare. How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow and face the fact he won't be there waiting?"

Aiden smoothed Caroline's hair away from her face. He felt the anger at his best friend for lying to Caroline the boiling inside of him. He mumbled under his breath, "Maybe if he hadn't lied to you this would be easier."

As soon as the words left his lips Aiden wanted to take them back. Caroline stood up slowly, "So it is my fault?"

Aiden put his hand on the young girl's cheek, "Caroline it wasn't your fault."

Caroline didn't answer she just said, "I want to be alone right now."

Aiden nodded, "If you need something just let us know ok."

Once Aiden left the room Caroline lay on her bed thinking. She had been through so much in her young life. Through it all the one person, one thing that should could always count was Tyler. She closed her eyes and quietly prayed, "God please help me find a way to save Tyler's life."

Before she fell asleep that night she came up with a plan. She would go to school with her dad as planned but then she would sneak out and take a cab to her father's office. Quickly after she was sure Aiden was asleep she took money out of his wallet for a cab fair.

In the morning Tyler shook Caroline's shoulder, "Hey Maestro. Did you want to grab breakfast at the diner before dad takes you to school?"

Caroline shook her head, "Can we go to the statue instead?"

Tyler nodded, "Anything you want. Go on and get dressed."

Once they got to the park the sun had just started to rise. Caroline climbed up on the statue next to her brother, "I love watching the sunrise. This is what I wished for."

Tyler looked puzzled, "What are you talking about Maestro?"

Caroline sighed, "Three days ago I made a wish in a wishing well next to our statue. I wished for one more day with you. I love you Tyler."

Tyler smiled, "I guess your wish came true didn't it."

The two of them were silent for a long time. After awhile Tyler gave Caroline one last hug, "I love you Maestro."

Caroline hugged her brother and blinked back tears, "Don't go…"

Tyler hugged his sister tighter, "Maestro I have to go. I love you so much. Take care of Tyler Jr. for me."

Caroline hugged her brother tighter, "I love you."

Tyler took a cab with Caroline back to the house and then went to go to his father's office. Caroline's father put his arm around her, "Caroline are you alright?"

Caroline shook her head, "I'll miss him. Can Ally and Aiden pick me up early from school so we can go visit Tyler's grave?"

Tyler's dad nodded, "I see no reason why not. We can all meet there and then have diner. I can take the rest of the day off."

Caroline shook her head again, "No I just wan to be alone."

Caroline's dad nodded, "Alright. The family can go see Tyler and Michael on Sunday. Are you going to be ok if I just drop you off?"

Caroline didn't say a word she just walked inside the building. During lunch Caroline was a bundle of nerves. She waited until the bell rang for her next class before she snuck out of the school and hailed a cab.

She handed the cab driver the money and directed the man to her father's office. She prayed she wouldn't be too late. She just put her hand on the door when she heard the deafening crash. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to find shelter. Suddenly she felt something hard hit her legs. Caroline was blinded with fear and pain; the last thing she heard was another loud explosion. Caroline saw the last plane hit the tower before her world went black.

_Now we walk together knowing where we've been. Knowing mistakes are being mistaken again. Its in the past tense. There's no making sense of it now. With the still of your hands anything can happen. With every beat of my heart. Love speaks inside us in the still of your hands anything is possible. All that I'm asking for is that you need more. Nothing comes in between our love and its fragile see. You're all that I'm asking for._

Aiden was sitting on the couch watching the television. His eyes were glued to the sight of the towers falling. Ally had gone to her room saying she had to check on Tyler Jr. Aiden knew that she just didn't want to watch the towers anymore.

He was just about to go to the bathroom when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up, "Hello?"

Mrs. Hawkins sobbed, "Caroline is in the hospital. She is in a coma. The doctors haven't told us anything yet."

Aiden took a second to figure out what she just said and then said, "What the hell? I'll be right there."

When Aiden reached the hospital Caroline's mom pulled him into a hug, "Thank you."

Aiden sat down in one of the chairs and asked, "Can we see her?"

Mrs. Hawkins sniffed and nodded, "They are only letting family go in right now. Once she is moved into a private room you and Ally can see her. Wait is Ally here with you?"

Aiden stood up and mumbled, "Shit! I knew I forgot something. I need to call her. I'll be right back."

After Aiden left the room Doctor Stone came into the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins can I have a word with you please?"

Both of Caroline's parents nodded and followed Doctor Stone into her office. Once the door was closed Doctor Stone said, "I'm not sure how to say this but you need to be prepared to accept that Caroline's body maybe too weak for her to wake up. We have moved her to a private room. What I would suggest is to talk to her. Read to her. Have her favorite music playing at all times. If she is strong enough she may come back to us."

Caroline's parents nodded their heads and thanked the doctor. Then they went down the hall to their daughter's room. Caroline's mother saw her twelve year old girl lying on the bed hooked up to thousands of tubes and wires. Her eyes filled with tears but she held them back, "Caroline…. Whatever am I going to do with you?"

Caroline's dad entered the room. He didn't say any thing he just glared at the bed. Finally he stood up, "I have to go to the office."

Caroline's mother didn't say anything. She just held her daughter's hand and kissed it. After awhile Aiden came into the room, What did the doctor say?"

Tyler's mom sniffled, "She might not wake up. Her injuries are pretty extensive; she's lucky to be alive. The worst injuries are both her legs and her left wrist is broken. They have her on heavy pain medication. Right now its up to her if she wants to come back to us. All we can do is hope and pray."

Aiden took Caroline's hand. He started to say something when Ally ran into the room, "Oh my God! Caroline…."

Aiden heard the sobs in Ally's voice, "Ally Caroline is going to be fine. You can't cry like this in front of Tyler Jr."

Ally shifted her son to her other arm and took the little girl's hand, "Caroline please wake up. I love you."


	4. Crawl

_**Crawl**_

_How long will this take? How much can I go through? My heart my soul aches. I don't know what to do. I bend but don't break. Somehow I get through cause I have you._

Aiden was sitting in the hard plastic chair beside Caroline's bed. Her dad was in the room to. Mr. Hawkins was sitting on the other side of the bed reading work emails. Aiden sighed and brushed the twelve year old girl's hair out of her eyes. Her father looked from his computer, "I need to go to the office. You'll tell her mother to call me if there's any change."

Aiden stood up and snapped, "Your daughter is dying! Work can take a back seat for once can't it?"

Caroline's dad walked out of the hospital room and slammed the door. Aiden paced the floor trying to calm down. Once he had his anger in check he took Caroline's hand again. A tear ran down his cheeks and landed on her blanket. Aiden whispered, "Caroline please open your eyes. I love you like a sister. If anything ever happened to you… I don't know what I would do…. Please come back to us."

Aiden then dissolved into sobs. The pain of Tyler's death and Caroline's accident was just too much for him to bear. Ally came into the room with Tyler Jr. she heard Aiden's quiet sobs and went over to him. Gently she put her arm around him, "Aiden its going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Caroline is going to wake up. She just has to."

Aiden sniffed and lifted his head from off the bed. Ally couldn't help but notice how beautiful her friend's brown eyes were. She gave Aiden a big hug and rested her head on his chest. Aiden sighed and leaned into the embrace. The two of them were silent for awhile then Aiden said, "I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. Did you want one?"

Ally nodded and kissed her friend's temple, "Aiden thank you. Could you take Tyler Jr. with you. He needs a little air."

Aiden simply nodded and took his nephew from Ally. Once Aiden was gone Ally settled into the hard plastic chair. She held Caroline's small bruised hand in her own and brushed her hair back from her face with the other once. Ally sighed softly, "Caroline you've got to wake up. Aiden isn't the same. He's really worried about you; we all are."

A nurse came in to check Caroline's vitals. She smiled hopefully at Ally, "I'm sorry miss but visiting hours are over except for family."

Ally nodded and kissed Caroline's bruised forehead, "Goodnight Caroline."

When Ally, Aiden, and Tyler Jr. got back to the apartment; Ally fed and bathed her son and then sat down in a rocking chair trying to get him to go to sleep. Aiden came into the bedroom, "Ally can I hold him?"

Ally nodded and handed her son to her friend, "I need to go change out of these clothes. I'll be right back. Thank you."

Aiden held his nephew close to him and rocked him back and forth. His mind wandered to how it felt when Ally hugged him. When her arms were around him it felt like she was holding him up. He felt safe when he was with her. He shook his head to rid his mind of those thoughts. There was no way in hell someone like Ally would ever fall for him.

Ally came back into the room and tapped Aiden on the shoulder, "Hey… are you ok? You seemed a little spaced out. I can't believe you got Tyler Jr. to go to sleep so fast. He has not fallen asleep that fast in three days."

Aiden handed Ally her son gave her a hug and then started to go to the guest bedroom to sleep. Ally pulled him back, "Stay with me."

Aiden nodded and lied down on the bed beside Ally.

_If I have to crawl you crawl to. I stumble and I fall. Carry me through. The wonder of it all is you. See me through. Oh Lord where are you? Do not forget me here. I cry in silence. Can you not see my tears? When all have left me and hope has disappeared you find me here._

The next few days were really hard on everyone. The doctors were no longer sure Caroline was going to wake up. One afternoon Aiden was in the hospital room with her when she flat lined. He franticly pushed the call button for the nurse. Once they had brought her back Doctor Stone asked to speak to Caroline's parents again.

The doctor spoke in a quiet voice, "Caroline is very weak. We are lucky that we were able to bring her back as soon as we did. If she doesn't wake up in two days we might have to accept that she isn't going to. I'm very sorry."

When Ally and Aiden heard the news; Aiden punched the wall and screamed. Ally buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. Aiden's anger melted completely when he saw the crying young woman in front of him. He took her hand softly, "Ally. Remember what you told me. Caroline has to wake up. Everything is… everything is going to be ok."

Ally threw her arms around her friend and cried until her eyes were dry. Once Ally had calmed down she and Aiden made their way back to Caroline's hospital room. Ally took one of Caroline's hands and Aiden brushed her blonde hair away from the young girl's face. Aiden held a bible in his hands. He began to read in a soft voice, "Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not jealous. Love does not brag. Love is not arrogant. Love does not act unbecomingly. Love does not seek its own. Love is not provoked. Love does not take into account wrong suffered. Love does not rejoice in unrighteousness. Love rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things. Love believes all things. Love hopes all things. Love endures all things. Love never fails. Now faith, hope, and love abide these three. The greatest of these is love."

Ally smiled sadly at her friend. She then noticed her son was crying. She stood up out of her chair while Aiden was reading Caroline another verse. When she came back she noticed how tired Aiden was, "Aiden go home and get some sleep. I'll stay with her. Its all going to be ok."

Aiden didn't argue. He took Tyler Jr. in his arms and left the room after giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek and Ally a hug. Once Aiden was gone Ally sat down in his chair. She smiled at the young girl, "Caroline. I remember when I first met you. You were in your room drawing. I asked if I could come to your art show. You told me I wasn't a stranger I was your brother's girlfriend. I still am a stranger. I know you don't want a stranger to say this but… Caroline you are my sister. Please wake up. I l…"

Ally stopped talking when she heard a cough from the bed. She opened her eyes and stared at Caroline. The young girl coughed out, "You aren't a stranger. You are my sister…."

Ally blinked back tears and sprinted over to the bed. Caroline tried to sit up, "What happened to me? Where's Tyler?"

Ally gently pushed Caroline back down, "Lie still. I'll go get a doctor. I'm glad to see you awake."

Ally went into the hallway and hugged Caroline's mother, "She's awake! Caroline is awake!"

Caroline's mom hugged her, "Thank the Lord! Listen I need to go call her dad. I'll get her doctor on my way. Would you mind sitting with her just a little bit longer. What ever you do don't mention Tyler. Distract her if you have to."Ally nodded and went into Caroline's hospital room. The twelve year old girl was propped up with pillows. Her tired eyes were wide and a smile was on her face, "Hey Ally."

Ally went over to the young girl's bed, "Oh you had me scared. Don't you ever do something like that again."

Caroline blinked her eyes refocusing on Ally "What happened to me?"

Ally hugged the girl she though of as a sister, "Just a little accident. Now your mom and dad will be here in a bit…"

Caroline closed her eyes, "Where's Tyler and Aiden?"

Ally sighed, "I convinced them to head to school. I'll give them a call in a minute. Right now I just want you to rest. I'll just be right outside. Your mom and dad will be in to see you in a minute. Do you want me to be here when they are sweetie?"

Caroline had a strange feeling something was wrong. She gripped the young woman's hand, "Don't go. Please… I don't…."

Ally kissed Caroline's forehead, "Sshh…."

Caroline's parents entered the room a couple minutes later. Mrs. Hawkins flew to her daughters beside. Tears rolled down her face, "Baby girl. I'm so glad you are ok."

Mr. Hawkins didn't even look at his daughter. Caroline rested her cheek on her mother's chest, "I'm ok mom. Mom please don't cry."

Mrs. Hawkins pulled her daughter into an even closer hug, "You had the strength to come back to us. I love you. Tyler loves you to baby. Don't ever loose that love. Don't ever forget how much he loves you."

Caroline asked in a small voice, "Mom what are you talking about? You are scaring me. Where is Tyler?"

Mrs. Hawkins started to answer but Mr. Hawkins snapped, 'His dead! Do you have any idea how stupid of a stunt you pulled? Isn't it bad enough your mother and I have to bury Tyler? Did you even think about how it would make your mother and I feel if we lost you to? Caroline you stole money, you lied, you cut school; what am I supposed to think about all this? Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Caroline didn't say anything. She tried to say her brother's name but all that came out was a mangled sob. Mrs. Hawkins stroked her daughter's hair and cradled her softly, "Its ok to cry sweetie. Sshh…"

Ally started to get out of her chair. She didn't want to interfere with this mother and daughter moment. Caroline opened her arms for Ally. The young woman climbed up onto the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around the two women. Mrs. Hawkins had become a mother figure in her life. She gently brushed Caroline's hair away from her face, "Caroline he loved you very much. He would be proud of what you did three days ago. He would be so proud of you."

Caroline sniffled, "You really think so?"

Ally nodded, "I don't think I know. I need to go call Aiden. I think a certain boy has missed his Aunt. Tyler Jr. hasn't stopped crying since you were in a coma sweetie."

_When everything I was is lost. I have forgot. You have not. When I am lost you have not lost me. You have not lost me. If I have to crawl. You crawl to. I stumble and I fall carry me through. The wonder of it all is you. See me through._

An hour later Aiden came to the hospital. He entered Caroline's hospital room carrying a teddy bear, a cute nightgown and a huge bouquet of yellow roses. He went to sit in a chair but Caroline grabbed his hand. He saw the tear streaks on her face and wiped away one that she missed.

Caroline spoke up in a soft voice, "Life isn't fair. I tried so hard to save him."

Aiden nodded, "I know. If you need anything I'm here. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or just want to talk. I promised Tyler I'd take care of you. I fully intend to keep that promise. Its all going to be ok Caroline."

Three weeks after Caroline had been released from the hospital she spent the night at the apartment. She woke up in a cold sweat. Aiden was holding her hand, "Caroline… Sshh. It was only a nightmare. Come here. I've got you."

Caroline climbed into Aiden's lap, "I miss him. I miss him so much."

Aiden sighed and place a hand on her heart, "He's always with you. He's always right here. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Caroline sniffled, "No. I'm too afraid."

Aiden nodded and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Then he softly began to sing, "_He lives in you. He lives in me. He watches over everything we see. Into the water. Into the truth. In your refection. He lives in you."_

Caroline rested her head on Aiden's bare chest and asked sadly, "Do you really think Tyler is out there watching over us?"

Aiden rested his chin on top of Caroline's head, "I do. I'll stay until you fall asleep. I want you to relax. You need your strength. Now do you want your mom or dad to take you to therapy in the morning?"

Caroline shook her head and held Aiden's hand tighter; ever since Tyler's death she had become very attached to him, "Why can't you take me?"

Aiden ran a hand through his hair, "Caroline I have class in the morning. I'll come and pick you up from school though. Then we can go anywhere you want to go."

Caroline sighed, "Fine. I want mom to take me. Then can we go to the statue?"

Aiden smiled, "Course we can. Now get some sleep. I don't want you to be too tired to do your stretches in the morning."

Once Caroline was asleep Aiden went to Ally's room, "He first checked on Tyler Jr. after his nephew had been changed he turned and sat down on the edge of Ally's bed. He stared at her beautiful face. Even though her cheeks were tear stained she was still beautiful. He got a cool washcloth and dabbed at her cheeks. After awhile Aiden whispered, "Ally listen I know you probably won't believe this. I'm in love with you. I'm powerfully, painfully in love with you. I love the way you speak. I love the way you move. I love the way you think. I get excited every time I see you. You make me feel like I've never felt before in my life. You make me feel like a man."

Aiden heard Ally stir in her sleep and she moaned, "I love you to A…"

Before Ally could finish her sentence Caroline knocked on the door, "Aiden can I sleep in here with you? I had a bad dream."

Aiden nodded but frowned when he saw she wasn't using her crutches. He got up and carried her over to the bed, "Caroline what did the doctor tell you?"

Caroline answered sheepishly, "I'm supposed to keep weight off my legs. I know but…"

Aiden shook his head, "No buts. Get into bed and go to sleep."

Caroline snuggled underneath the covers and murmured, "You love her…"

Aiden spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake Ally, "Of course I love you Caroline."

Caroline shook her head, "No you love Ally. I see the way you look at her. It would help if you told her when she was awake though."

Aiden tucked the covers more comfortably around Caroline, "No I don't love her. She's just a friend. Now get some sleep. I'll be right outside on the couch if you need me. Goodnight Caroline."

Caroline answered sleepily, "Goodnight Aiden. Thank you."


End file.
